


So it's that love feels like

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinny, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: [One-shot] Harry and Ginny are now newlyweds and their happiness is palpable. Days after the wedding ceremony, Harry takes Ginny to a place that he never imagined returning but that has a lot of meaning for him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10





	So it's that love feels like

  
  


Harry was drive the motorcycle that had once belonged to Sirius Black with confidence. It took just a few lessons for him to learn how to use that Muggle object, this being the first time that he had took Ginny as a passenger.

They both passed through neighborhoods full of muggles wandering the streets with no idea of that couple's identity, people who would not care about their surnames, which changed when Harry parked next to the only church in a small village to which they went.

"This is much worse than fly on a broom or on a Thestral." said Ginny when she got off the bike, fixing her hair that had messed with the wind while Harry admired the gesture.

The first time he set foot in Godric's Hollow was with Hermione, on a sad and lonely Christmas when he first learned what had really happened on October 31st. He never thought about the possibility of returning to that place, however, there he was, ready to find two specific gravestones in the churchyard, this time, beside his wife.

"They look happy even though they're just statues." said Ginny when they stood in front of the memorial where James and Lily Potter held baby Harry in a loving and protective posture. He nodded, clasping his hand in hers, making it less difficult to deal with that reality as they walked side by side towards the goal of having gone to the Village.

They had only been officially married for two days, having had Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna as groomsmen and bridesmaids to a ceremony that featured all the Weasleys, even the most distant, as well as colleagues from Ginny from Holyhead Harpies, colleagues from Harry's work and even the witch press, who made a point of photographing and taking notes of all the steps and speeches of the couple whose happiness was palpable.

Ginny was the woman that Harry loved, what he felt for her was strong and genuine and he had never experienced a feeling like that before. Having a life marked by the murder of his parents and a prophecy that had taken many of the people that he loved, Harry could claim that his childhood and adolescence were not normal.

However, there was Ginny, making him know the joy and lightness and, even when they shared scars of war that they both carried, it was done in a delicate way as if in a language that only they understood.

So he had decided to take her there, in front of the grave of James and Lily, his late parents and hoped to be heard by them on that pleasant autumn afternoon.

"I never wanted my parents to be alive as much as I want now." Harry started when they both sat facing the headstones. Ginny listened seriously. "When we went up to the altar the day before yesterday ... I wanted my mother to be next to yours and my father talking to yours, I wanted them to see you, meet the woman who makes me smile most every day, the most beautiful human being I have ever seen."

Just as on the day of the ceremony while they were saying their vows, Ginny was not weeping or unsure, she maintained her stance and smiled at him radiantly in response to what she heard. For Harry, she looked just as beautiful in the simple Muggle robes she wore now as she did in her delicate white lace dress on their wedding day.

"I can't bring them back however, even with a resurrection stone, it wouldn't be right.'' he continued. ''That's why I brought you here, because I believe that, somehow, they can see and hear us, give their blessing in some way."

He turned to Ginny, holding one of her hands and looking deeply into her eyes whose brown tone he would never tire of admiring.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you agree to marry Harry James Potter?"

"Before I say yes." began Ginny, looking away from the gravestones. "I mean it is a pleasure to meet James and Lily Potter and that your son makes me happy even before we started dating. I have always loved and admired him, and this matured even more when we began to really know each other in all our defects and qualities. I assure you that I will make your child very happy.''

Ginny averted her eyes from the headstones and looked back at Harry, whose green eyes reflected deep affection.

"Yes Harry, I accept. " she said, ruffling the boy's spiky hair in a gesture of affection and clearing her throat afterwards, preparing to continue the symbolic ceremony. "Harry James Potter, do you agree to marry Ginny Molly Weasley?"

" Yes Ginny, I accept." he replied leaning towards her and sealing his lips on hers in a tender kiss. This time there were no guests, there was no witch press photographing them and writing down what they said to publish in The Daily Prophet, it was just the two of them and what they felt for each other.

''Do you think they liked me? " asked Ginny.

" I'm sure they do." Harry replied, standing up and extending a hand for her to do the same.

Before imitating him, however, Ginny conjured up a small bouquet of lilies, similar to the ones that formed her bouquet when she walked towards the altar on her wedding day. The symbolic gesture made Harry even more sure that he existed for love and to love.

His mother had sacrificed her own life so that he could survive, she had done it out of love for him, just as he had walked into the forbidden forest as a sacrifice to Tom Riddle as a way of keeping everyone he loved safe and now he was there, happy beside the woman he would start a family as he always dreamed.

They walked back to the motorcycle, hands clasped and smiles dancing on their lips. They were aware of the looks of some wizards who lived in the region and knew their history and their struggle, they didn't care about that now, however. Everything was fine now and they walked together to a different life from the one they had known until then.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my firts language so i hope you had enjoy this. Let me know on the comments please!


End file.
